terra_nationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kanjor
Kanjor, officially the State of Kanjor (Canrillaise: Etat de Kanjor), is a country whose territory occupies a part of Mainland Kanjor, Renaudin Island, and several other overseas regions and territories. The country borders Rildanor to the north and Alduria to the west. Kanjor's capital is the city of Nouveau Montaulogne, and its largest city is Auberseau. Kanjor is a unitary presidential republic, with the head of state being the Premier Director. During the Pre-Agricultural era, the region of what is now Mainland Kanjor was inhabited by various native tribes- most notably the Tapyi. The region was explored by various Aldurian voyagers during the late 14th century. The Kingdom of Rildanor claimed & conquered the territory during the late 15th century and would go onto colonize Renaudin Island during the early 16th century. The region would break away from the Kingdom of Rildanor during the Kanjor Revolution and would form the State of Kanjor. Kanjor would adopt the State Charter in 1778. Throughout the early 19th century, Kanjor would enjoy relative stability until 1848 when the Great Rebellion led to the country abolishing slavery. During the 20th century, Kanjor endured social unrest and many internal conflicts, the largest of these being the First Red-Blue War (1930-1938) and the Second Red-Blue War (1964-1968). The post-war period lead to the emergence of New Montaulogne Bureau (NMB), an administrative branch that oversaw the functions of the other branches of government. In 1969 the NMB official disbanded the creation of political parties/factions. In 2010 the Jaguar War was the largest internal conflict since the Second Red-Blue War. History Pre-Pascoaline era The earliest evidence of human presence in the Kanjor has been dated to around 9000 BCE. Vallean society was based on agriculture through irrigation, fishing, and river travel. The first complex society, the Pituan civilization, flourished in the region from 6000 BCE to 2000 BCE. Various other cultures shared the region as well. The Corinco culture was a coastal Vallean society that developed from 2000 BCE to 600 BCE. They were the first of the Vallean societies to reach Renaudin Island. After the decline of the Corinco culture, several other cultures rose and fell. The Gusima culture that developed from 500 BCE to 250 CE were migratory, but uniquely only traveled by boat. In the 12th century, the Tupyi civilization, also called the Numineux civilization, was the largest pre-Pascoaline nation in the region with there capital in Kanjo. The Tupyi developed complex irrigation systems and large trade networks with other cultures on Renaudin Island. Colonial Period (1394-1778) Aldurian rule (1394-1455) Enzo Pascoal arrived in the Numineux region on March 4th, 1394, during the Grand Voyage. He claimed the peninsula for the Alduria and named it Paraíso because of its beautiful landscape. Pascoal went further and around the peninsula, landing in what is now the Martois region in September of 1394 before returning to Alduria. Lord Arsenio Monteiro became the first governor of Paraíso in 1401, constructing the city of Porta Real. Porta Real served as a trading port and a gateway for military expeditions. Governor Xavier Azevedo would lead a campaign against the Tupyis, ending in Aldurian victory in 1416. Governor Adriano Monteiro and Governor Fortunato Principesco would fund exploration and colonization of southern parts of the region. In 1422, Canrillaise settlers from Rildanor began to establish colonies in Martois and on the eastern side of Numineux region. The city of Saint Victoria was completed in 1425 and became a major commercial city in the region. Governor Fortunato Principesco attempted to get rid of the Canrillaise settlers in 1426, but the invasion failed and Principesco gave up the attempt a year later. In 1430, Canrillaise navigator, Fabien Renaudin made landfall in north Renaudin Island and claimed the territory for Rildanor. Jacob Le Tonnelier established the first permanent colony on the island and became the first colonial governor in 1432. During the March War, the Rildanor Royal Army under Lord Arnaud Bellegarde invaded the Numineux region and captured Porta Real. In Treaty of Fontaine (1455), Alduria surrendered all holdings on the peninsula to Rildanor. Canrillaise rule (1455-1778) The Kingdom of Rildanor dissolved the colony of Paraíso and established the Viceroyalty of Kanjor, with the city of Saint Victoria as its capitol. The Canrillaise established large sugar plantations and mines, originally working Tupyi slaves- but then working importing slaves from North Dovani. During the Abjuration in the 17th century, Jacquardites in Rildanor fled to Kanjor to escape religious oppression. Nathan Charpentier of Montaunin established the Auberseau Estate in 1606. The estate became the largest plantation in Kanjor and became the cultural center of the region. In 1626, the Auberseau Courthouse was established and served to negotiate trade, taxes, and laws between the Auberseau Estate and Saint Victoria. The Courthouse also served as a church and a meeting place for local landlords.